The Devil Made Me Do It
by WriTerGrL
Summary: Based off the saying "the devil made me do it" Raven has gone missing and the Titans find a note inside her room explaining why.Raven is lost and being tortured in Nevermore!Robin is going insane! 5th chapter up! Raven leaves for good! FINISHED!Please RR
1. The Devil Made Me Do It

The Devil Made Me Do It  
  
One shot idea I had when I heard the phrase so yeah I guess. I don't own the characters although I think I saw Beast Boy for sale on eBay at one time...j/k well hope you enjoy!

* * *

  
  
Robin held up the crumbled paper as he felt the chill of Starfire's tears fall on his neck. It was a tireless day of searching but none of them had found the missing titan. His leather gloved hands slowly opened the note as if it were a clue to a homicide and he was the detective trying to solve it.  
  
Tears and dry blood mixed in with the ink but most of the note was still readable. The other titans stopped and gazed up at their leader hoping he would be a beacon of hope in this desperate hour. The young man's voice resounded of the walls as he began to speak but still the deafening sound of silence could still be heard.  
  
**There once a girl whose origins she would not tell  
  
Her true home was darkness, she was the princess of hell  
  
As a child whenever things went wrong  
  
She would kick and scream and this was her song  
  
Momma don't be mad I'll never do it again  
  
These horrible things I've done I'll try with all my might to mend  
  
Momma don't be angry if you'll just only see  
  
The devil made me do it mom so please I beg you don't hate me  
  
She grew up as most kids do... boy her life sure seemed long!  
  
But in that blissful time I guess she forgot her mournful song  
  
The devil is here now though and he's determined to win  
  
He lost his daughter once and he vows not to lose her again  
  
The darkness inside her is growing and she can hardly sleep  
  
Will she tell her friends?... No! she can't say a peep  
  
Day by day she watches as she slips further and further away  
  
Each day gets closer to the arrival of daddy and hell will want some pay  
  
She can't hold the darkness any longer, she will have to give in  
  
She remembers her mournful song now, the laments of her sin  
  
I'm sorry it pains me to say this but I just cant stay with you  
  
There is a monster growing inside me, who knows what I might do  
  
Whatever evil I may do I'll try to fix it in the end  
  
Just please try to remember the monster you are fighting was at one time  
your friend.  
  
When you find this I'll be gone and there is nothing left to it  
  
Just remember I tried but the devil made me do it  
**  
Starfire's wailing became louder as he finished the last line while Beast Boy and Cyborg looked close to the brink of tears. Beast Boy was too shocked to speak and Cyborg was somewhere in between rage and overwhelming sadness. Yet throughout this whole time the young leaders face remained emotionless.  
  
He dropped the piece of paper on the floor as the sound echoed throughout the room like a wave of thunder. The thought kept playing over and over but still it seemed unreal. "Raven is...gone?" he muttered to himself as the others left the young gothic girl's room to comfort one another knowing well enough to leave Robin alone to deal with his own thoughts.  
  
His long hair cascaded down in waves of black silk covering his face from the darkness that engulfed the room as the sound of the devil cackling in his hell played over and over in the young man's mind. In all those times he tried to win everything he finally lost the only thing that truely mattered...he lost Raven. 


	2. Nevermore Forevermore

**Nevermore Forevermore  
  
**Ok yadda yadda I don't know any of the characters but for five bucks we might work something out...J/k Hope you enjoy this chapter. As you know this fic was SUPPOSED to be a one shot but the muses tied me down and forced me to continue on  
  
shakes fist Darn you stupid Muses!  
  
Anyway Enjoy the Fic...also I don't own the song "My Obsession" by Skillet or "Fingernails" by Skillet but I sure can sing the heck out of them both!

* * *

  
  
The young girls already beaten body hit the cold stone ground causing her already immense pain to increase unbearably. She looked up to see the red figure that looked down on her as it cackled and grinned showing it's sparkling white fangs.  
  
"Damn You!" she yelled causing a sharp pain in her chest, it was a though someone had jabbed a dagger made of ice inside of her chest and left it there to fester.  
  
"Hope you enjoy your new home, cause you'll be seeing a lot of it" hissed the red figure with the jet black hair. She recognized the voice even though she couldn't discern who it was through the ever increasing darkness. The strong and yet still beautiful voice belonged to no one other than the demon named Goth.  
  
**_ Your touch, your ways  
  
Leave me dumb without reason  
  
Your love, my cage  
  
My prison so pleasing  
  
I spend my days  
  
Tangled in thoughts of you  
  
Stuck in this place  
  
Resigned to be your fool  
_**  
She remembered Goth so well, of course every child remembers their closet monster or boogie man. But to startle the girl was not his mission those long years, quit the opposite in fact. As the devils right hand man he was assigned to be her guardian angel... well guardian demon.  
  
"Welcome to Dis! You remember Limbo? Well this is just slightly better" He sneered at the young girl as she glared up at him. "Go Away! You worthless piece of crap!" she hissed unaware that her beautiful violet eyes were slowly turning red as she let the hate for the handsome demon grow with every moment that passed.  
  
His sneer grew into a smile as he watched her slowly transform into her more demon-like body. Soon she'll be mine he thought as he watched her additional two eyes slowly start to appear.  
  
_**I thirst no longer  
  
Drenching my soul  
  
Pour out like water  
  
You're my only infatuation  
  
Don't leave me stranded  
  
In my obsession  
  
My purpose, my possession  
  
Live and die in my obsession  
  
My obsession**  
_  
"You'll be released when you finally accept who you truly are and just let me say that daddy isn't too happy with his daughter fighting him. I'm warning you Raven Roth either you join us or Die!" he yelled down to the young gothic girl as she laid hurt on the ground and yet still her brilliant eyes still held their gaze of defiance.  
  
"I'd rather Die!" she yelled as she slowly raised herself up, gaining enough strength to stand on her own two feet although it felt like she was being stabbed continuously on every inch of her body.  
  
"No that would be too easy I have something better for you my dear" He grinned evilly revealing his beautiful white fangs. God she hated him! She hated his attitude, she hated the fact that he knew her better than anybody else but most importantly she hated how devastatingly beautiful he looked when he smiled.  
  
** _ Come down to me  
  
Don't ever say that it's over  
  
I kiss your feet  
  
Worship the air you breathe  
  
Your love, my gift  
  
You go and I will follow  
  
My dream, my wish  
  
Don't leave me here so helpless  
  
_**"Go to Hell!" she yelled with all her might causing her to gasp in pain as she fell down again and the small tunnel she was in slowly turned into something worse. The small tunnel sped round and round until finally the young girl couldn't take the pain she was feeling and passed out leaving her unconscious body in the middle of Nevermore.  
  
"I've been there and it's quit nice but that's beside the point ...Raven Roth I sentence you to a lifetime in Nevermore...Welcome to the prison of your mind!" he cackled as he used his magic to close off the portal leading Nevermore to reality. The tall demon picked up the beauty mirror as he looked to see Raven lying in the middle of some waste land. He looked around the dark room the girl had once resided in to make sure no one was watching him.  
  
**_ You're my only infatuation  
  
Don't leave me stranded  
  
In my obsession  
  
My purpose, my possession  
  
Live and die in my obsession  
  
My obsession  
  
Am I a lunatic?  
  
I'm going crazy  
  
For just a word from  
  
For just a touch from you  
  
And I'm exploding like chemicals  
  
I'm going crazy, can't get enough  
  
_**"You'll give in...eventually" he gazed on as he admired her beauty. He had to admit she had grown to be quit beautiful even though she wasn't a full demon. She would be a more than suitable bride as was promised the day she was conceived.  
  
"Sleep well my princess" he blew a kiss to the sleeping figure then quickly threw the mirror under the bed sure her fellow team mates would not come searching for it. With that the handsome demon left this world and returned to hell waiting for the arrival of his bride.  
  
_**I thirst no longer  
  
I thirst, yeah  
  
Drenching my soul  
  
Drenching, oh  
  
I thirst no longer  
  
Drenching my soul  
  
Pour out like water  
  
You're my only infatuation  
  
Don't leave me stranded  
  
In my obsession  
  
My purpose, my possession  
  
Live and die in my obsession  
  
Oh, oh, oh, my obsession  
  
Oh, oh, oh, my obsession  
  
**_ **_My obsession  
_**

* * *

With each passing day bits and pieces of Nevermore began to vanish in thin air, slowly but surely Raven knew she was losing her mind. She had lost track of how long she had been abandoned in this prison.  
  
"This is what I wanted wasn't it?" she tried to convince herself. She reasoned that if she was locked away in here then perhaps it was better this way, her friends were safe from her at least.  
  
Days and weeks seemed to fly by in Nevermore and still no one had tried to rescue her. "Why would they rescue me? I told them I was leaving! It's better this way...it's better if they forget abut me" she told herself over and over to relive the pain that continued to grow day by day.  
  
All of Nevermore seemed to pass away and she found herself at the bottom of some water well. This place seemed alien to her but yet again all too familiar.  
  
There was a light at the top of the well but she couldn't seem to reach it. She could see her friends and they were in danger but she couldn't help them she just couldn't reach and the more she tried the higher the ceiling grew and the more unreachable they became.  
  
She remembered it now, this place this prison she remembered it all to well. This was Helplessness. She tried to climb with all her might but the distance was too great and her body ached uncontrollably. She saw as her fingernails began to peel off as they scraped the stone of the surrounding walls.  
  
**_ Never reaching what I want to reach  
  
Never being who I want to be  
  
Blaming me when I fall and fail  
  
All my dreams splintering  
  
Under my fingernails  
  
Under my fingernails  
_**  
The pain increased as she felt the nails slowly peel back as she tried once more to reach the unreachable. She let her body fall back to hit the stone floor, her right leg taking most of the impact. She didn't know how high she fell but it sure as hell felt like she was just hit by car. The sound of her bloodcurdling scream resounded off the walls as she reached out for her broken leg.  
  
**_I'm empty, lonely, and accused  
  
Accused without a word  
  
My fingernails are chipping down  
  
From clawing in the dirt  
  
I'm so lost, lost and confused  
  
I threw it all away  
_**  
She slowly let her herself lie down on the stone cold ground as she stared up at the glimmer of late. Her redemption was unreachable it seemed. To her horror she looked to at the raw bleeding flesh that was once her fingernails. She felt a burning sensation under skin, She was on fire! She cried out in pain as she looked to see the scars that covered her wrists and arms slowly open and began to release rivers of blood.  
  
New and old ever scar on her body had opened up she yelled and screamed but all she could hear was the sound of silence and her heart slowing down.  
  
**_ How can I be beautiful  
  
When I am so afraid  
  
Never reaching what I want to reach  
  
Never being who I want to be  
  
Blaming me when I fall and fail  
  
All my dreams splintering  
  
Under my fingernails  
_**  
She couldn't get up she couldn't scream, she was helpless but still she couldn't give up she would rather die than let her father win. She tried not to think about the increasing puddle of blood that surrounded her and she tried with all her might to keep her mind off the unbearable pain she was going through. She felt as her flesh seemed to burn and then slowly rip open.  
  
**_ I watched it all slip through my hands  
  
My brokenness revealed  
  
I'm so proud, I'm so proud  
_**  
She felt the flames burn her flesh and her clothes leaving her body victim to the merciless fire. She let her mind rest on her friends, she knew they were safe. She envisioned them as they once were, happy and full of life. Her mind then turned to her fearless leader, her one and only best friend if she ever had one. She loved him yes but that was irrelevant now. If she ever got out of here she vowed she would tell him about her feelings and that thought brought some glimmer of hope.  
  
**_I'm crying to be filled  
  
I'm killing, destroying the plague  
That's killing me away  
  
I've got to live, I've got to love  
  
Like I am unafraid  
_**  
She slowly let her eyes begin to fall as fatigue set in once again and allowed herself to fall asleep knowing well enough she wasn't going to die but the haunting fact that she would live and tomorrow would be exactly the same or perhaps worse and that in fact was more frightening than dying.  
  
**_ Never reaching what I want to reach  
  
Never being who I want to be  
  
Blaming me when I fall and fail  
  
All my dreams splintering  
  
Under my fingernails  
_**  
She woke up praying it was a dream that these past few weeks in this cage was only another nightmare but as she opened her eyes her fantasy died as it always did and the harsh reality of it all came crashing down.  
  
**_All my dreams out of reach  
  
Under my fingernails  
_**  
She woke up fully healed as she did each morning knowing that today was another day of torture. Today it was earlier than usual she watched as the small well suddenly began to fill with blood, her blood to be more precise. She looked down as it slowly rose over her knees and continued to grow.  
  
She felt as the room spun round and round as the small tunnel was filled with the sound of screaming and crying of the one's she loved. She heard her friends cry out in pain. She watched her mother being tortured. But the most frightening thing about it was that she knew it was her inflicting them pain.  
  
Her voice cried out but no sound seemed to escape with all her might she finally screamed out the name she had learned that would always save her, the person she knew could help her no matter what dimension or prison she was in. "ROBIN!" she yelled to the top of her lungs as her mouth filled blood. She fell down on her knees as she began to sink to the bottom of this pit, her lungs slowly filling with blood.  
  
**_I'm wasting, wasting every moment  
  
I want to be tasting  
  
Tasting every moment with you  
  
I'm suffering, I'm bleeding, on my knees  
  
Who's going to save me?  
  
Suffering, bleeding  
  
Save me from this pit of frailty  
_**  
Her mind then became bombarded with images of her life. She didn't know what was worst the torture or having to watch her life flash before her eyes as she neared the point of her death. With her last bit of strength she tried desperately to swim to the ray of late that seemed to be light years away. He was there waiting for her to come home, then there was her father, he was waiting for her to fail. She couldn't give up!  
  
No matter how hard she pushed her body she just couldn't reach it! She felt as her fingertips touched the light but felt the force of something push her back. She watched the light grow dimmer and dimmer as she sank further and further into the darkness of her mind. She felt as her last breath slowly escapes from her as she let her body slowly give way to exhaustion knowing that tomorrow would be another day stuck in Nevermore.  
  
The one thing she hated about this place is that she never had any peace, even in her dreams it seemed she suffered to the point that it was hard to remember what was a dream and what was real. Her body slowly rose to the surface as she lay lifeless and still, her hand still reaching towards the light in her endless pursuit for the redemption from herself  
  
**_Never reaching what I want to reach  
  
Never being who I want to be  
  
Blaming me when I fall and fail  
  
All my dreams splintering  
  
Under my fingernails  
  
All my dreams out of reach  
  
Under my fingernails  
  
Never reaching me

* * *

_**Author: Tell me if you want more! If not well it ends here...Please Review! 


	3. Isolation

**Isolation...  
**

* * *

I don't own the characters or Teen Titans but I'm having a garage sale so who knows what you might find...I think the holy grail and the lost ark are in the back somewhere...j/k. I kinda got some Ideas from the movie "the Ring"...well you'll see! Oh yeah I don't own the song "Imperfection" by Skillet but as I said before...garage sale! Enjoy!

* * *

The dark leader sat there on the dark room as he did almost every day at this hour. Two whole weeks and still there was no trace of the long lost Titan. The harsh reality was SHE was gone, gone forever and he couldn't bring her back.  
  
Starfire remained naively hopeful while Beast Boy and Cyborg walked around as if she had died instead of gone missing. Robin didn't know what to believe, he had to be practical and he knew that would kill any hope he still held that she would be coming home. But a Raven was no homing pigeon and could go wherever it pleased.  
  
It was 3:00 A.M according to gargoyle looking clock that was mantled onto the wall. Dark pits began to grow under the young leader's eyes as each day she was gone the more sleep he lost worrying about her.  
  
He felt the cool fabric of her silk sheets as its illustrious material grazed his finger tips as he embraced the inanimate object wishing it could somehow transform into its former gothic owner. No sooner had he embraced the sheet that his strong muscular hands ripped it to shreds.  
  
How he hated her! It infuriated him as to how she could leave so easily after all they had been through as a team, as friends! He hated that she didn't say goodbye to them, more importantly to him. He hated her for being so secretive even though he himself was guilty of that crime as well but above all he hated her silence and her determination to remain so damned introverted! His eyes glazed over with tears and rage as he began to swing his arms violently and yell like a wild man knocking and breaking everything in his destructive path.  
  
He fell to the ground as he placed his handsome face in his calloused hands trying to hide the fact that he was crying, trying to hide the fact he was weak, trying to hide from the isolation.  
  
He looked up to see a mural on the wall Raven had painted of her and her friends a week or so before she left. He slowly walked over as he began to outline the face of the painted figure,  
  
_ You're worth so much  
  
It'll never be enough  
  
To see what you have to give  
  
How beautiful you are  
  
Yet seem so far from everything  
_  
"Damn You! God! You are so beautiful...yet you never realized it yourself" he punched the face of the painted wall hoping it would change her face, change the fact that her beauty was astounding and then perhaps he wouldn't feel like this.  
  
Her beauty would never be seen again. Photos and forsaken memories were all that was left. He punched the wall again hoping it would ease his mind but it only caused him more pain as he felt the bones of his hand snap. The young leader howled and screamed and cursed her as he did every night.  
  
At first the other Titans worried about the mental state of their leader due to the fact that he never showed any grief in the day light hours, but after dark was a different story. For the past two weeks they had gone to sleep to the chilling sound of him screaming and crying like a mad man.  
  
_Tears falling down again  
  
Tears falling down  
  
_He looked to the darkest part of the room, the part Raven had blocked off from the rest of the room. His gaze looked up to the black sheet that covered the entire wall, trying to keep some secret hidden at all cost. Why do keep yourself even in your own room? Why do hate yourself when you're absolutely wonderful! Damnit Raven why do hate yourself so Damn much!  
  
_You fall to your knees  
  
You beg, you plead  
  
Can I be somebody else  
  
For all the times I hate myself?  
  
Your failures devour your heart  
  
In every hour, you're drowning  
  
In your imperfection  
_  
"You're gone and still you try to hide from me? No more of your secrets! No more lies!" he yelled to the darkness as he ripped off the cover revealing the most awesome and horrifying display of artwork he had ever seen.  
  
The whole wall had been covered in a mural depicting what he could guess as her life story. On the left was a demon violating a violet-haired woman as she screamed out in pain as he smiled, the demons eyes gazing into Robin's.  
  
The next was a picture of the same woman, naked and bound in shackles and chains like a slave as the fires of hell covered her body but atop her flowing violet curls laid a crown fit for a queen.  
  
The second the last was a picture of ten black robed figures attempting to throw a child with violet hair and ash colored skin into a fiery pit while the devil himself waited with open arms to catch her.  
  
_You mean so much  
  
That heaven would touch  
  
The face of humankind for you  
  
How special you are  
  
Revel in your day  
  
You're fearfully and wonderfully made  
  
You're wonderfully made_  
  
The final one was the most haunting image of all. There she was in all her splendor and majesty...The Princess of Hell! She cackled and grinned as she watched humanity burn and crumble as she held the lifeless bodies of himself and the fellow Titans in her hands, their blood coating her hands as she continued laughing at her beautiful destruction and chaos.  
  
Robin's long hair gently tried with all its might to shield his eyes from the horrible sight he was witnessing but still even that couldn't help block what he saw next. It was a picture of a raven trapped inside a cage trying to get out...the picture next to it was smothered with dry blood like the note but he could still see it. The caged raven was covered in its own blood as it lay lifeless in its never ending prison.  
  
_Tears falling down again  
  
Come let the healing begin  
_  
It was all so clear now...the secrets and the lies, she was only protecting them from her past, from her father and above all... herself. He wanted to pick up the lifeless bird and give it new life, to give it the keys to its freedom and be the one who helped it soar away from this horrible place. Then again it was only a painting wasn't it? At least that was what he tried to convince himself.  
  
He fell backward and landed on the soft water bed as he began taking in the smell he had been so accustomed to that he hardly realized it before but now his senses went into frenzy as he took in her smell like it was oasis in this desert he was now in. He now saw Raven for who she was and not who she portrayed to be. She was an outcast, she was easily broken, she was disturbed, she was suicidal, she was fragile, she was insecure, and she didn't have the best life.  
  
_You're worth so much  
  
So easily crushed  
  
Wanna be like everyone else  
  
No one escapes  
  
Every breath we take  
  
Dealing with our own skeletons, skeletons.  
  
_He curled up in a fetal position as he laid in the gothic girls room, what Beast Boy referred to as the violet haired girls coffin. The young leader desperately wished that the dead could somehow return, perhaps then he would gain back all those he had lost.  
  
He would be complete with both of his parents and Her but that wasn't the case right now, they had both walked out of his life and would never returned and that thought caused something stir up in the raven haired boy that he hadn't felt in years. He felt the tears well up in his eyes as he began to cry uncontrollably.  
  
Every tear that had been held back came pouring out as years of regret in pain came out as drops and rivers of tears that covered his handsome pain- filled face. He hardly cried that is if he remembered how to. He hated himself just like he hated Raven. He couldn't feel even if he wanted to and that thought sickened him. God he hated himself! God how he loved and hated her!  
  
_You fall to your knees  
  
You beg, you plead  
  
Can I be somebody else  
  
For all the times I hate myself?  
  
Your failures devour your heart  
  
In every hour, you're drowning  
  
In your imperfection  
_  
He hated her for leaving of course but he found himself furious with her because she could have came to him. He longed to be her shoulder to cry on, her knight in shining armor, her savior, her friend but damn she was just so stubborn!  
  
He hated the fact that she hated and thought so little of herself, she was a living goddess but she thought of herself as a monster and he knew she would never be convinced otherwise.  
  
_Won't you believe, yeah  
  
Won't you believe, yeah  
  
All the things I see in you  
_  
He felt his heart would jump out of his chest at any moment. His brain was about to explode and his body ached as he prayed for the return of his lost bird. He yelled and screamed hoping wherever she was that she would here him and return home before...before he went insane from wanting to be with her once again.  
  
His howl could be heard from miles away as he cried out for her like she was the cure to this horrible disease and in fact she was. He tossed in turned in her bed but it couldn't be helped. He was locked in this cage without his fellow cell mate; he was alone for the first time in quit awhile, years perhaps.  
  
Raven, she was such so complex and yet so simple! She was an enigma and yet an open book waiting to be read, She was an outcast, she was easily broken, she was disturbed, she was suicidal, she was fragile, she was insecure, and she didn't have the best life. She was exactly like him and he finally realized it.  
  
_ You're not the only one  
  
You're not the only one  
  
Drowning in imperfection  
  
_He yanked his hair as his mind went into turmoil of memories of his past and memories of her. He couldn't take much more of this! He needed her! He wanted her! He hated her! He loved her! In one last desperate attempt he cried out the only thing he could, the one thing that could save his mind and his soul, the cause and the cure for this thing that plagued him.  
  
"**RAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN!"**

* * *

Keep going? well Review and tell me! 


	4. Love is My Savior!

**_LOVE IS MY SAVIOR!  
_**  
****

**You know what I DO own the charcters! ...Ok I'm j/k I take it back! But seriously I don't I wish I did but don't, heck I want a toilet made out of gold but that isn't gonna happen either.  
  
Ok guys the garage sale sucked and Indiana Jones (who I don't own) stole the holy grail and the lost ark so I'm broke once again. Maybe I can actually finally sell the Mona Lisa j/k anywho I don't own the song "Cycle Down" by Skillet  
  
Freak Yeah! Ok well I'm a little bit more than excited that this fic is so well loved! Seriously I was expecting my other one-shot "Doll Face" or "Ghost of My Past" ( both are also Rob/Rae) to be better but hey...Angst and horror I can do.  
  
Ok to finally give recognition to those I believe should be thanked! This chapter is dedicated to you guys!.  
  
Instant Coffee! Heck yeah you're the greatest!  
  
Katie! You're freaking awesome!  
  
Jncera! You're freaking great!  
  
Nubia and tiny tinker you guys are also freaking great as well!  
  
If I didn't mention you and you are also a faithful reviewer or you just want to be mentioned tell me in your review so I can dedicate the next (and last) chapter to you guys because I love people who review! Anyway Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Another week had passed and each day Raven lost more of herself. She couldn't feel anymore, she was callous and numb. Torture wasn't as bad as it used to be since Pain left. The emotion she felt towards her friends also left when Happy and Love disappeared from her mind. Only two emotions remained and they were Hate and Helplessness. She was locked in this prison and she just didn't care anymore, she didn't care about anything.  
  
Raven laid unconscious on the cold and damp stone ground as her face twisted into a mixture of unrelenting pain and confusion. Her breaths became quickened and ragged as she tried to will herself to wake up from the heart wrenching sight she was seeing as it played in ever corner of this horrible nightmare.  
  
There he was in such a way she had never seen him before. Her fearless leader, her commander was knocked down from the pedestal she placed him on but it also made her respect him in ways she hadn't before. He was actually a normal guy...he wasn't invincible, he didn't have all the right answers, he was helpless but what shocked her most was... he was human.  
  
It hurt her to see him in such agony, it pained her more than any torture she had gone through these past few weeks. She actually cared for him, she cared for him more than she cared for her own well being, she cared for him and that was the point. Her mind, her body her entire being longed to be with him at this very moment. He was saying something but try as she might she couldn't make out his words, what the hell was he saying?  
  
She couldn't believe what she saw next, this horrible and crushing sight she would have never dreamed to be possible. There he was the boy wonder, Robin, leader of the Teen Titans crying uncontrollably. "What is it that is causing you so much pain?!" She yelled to him in her mind. "What is it that you need to make you be as you were, to go back to that boy, that man I had loved so long ago?" She was feeling it now, it was washing over her again. Helplessness had come to claim her as she felt the feeling engulf her.  
  
She needed to concentrate! "What was he saying? What does he need!" She yelled to herself as she combated the only emotion she could feel now. God how she hated feeling so damn helpless! It had to end here, it had to end NOW! The sound of the mad man's chilling voice echoed throughout the void that was once Nevermore. It was only one word but only word was needed in this desperate hour.  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNN!"  
  
Her cold sweet mingled into the open wounds as she awoke with a gasp in both pain and terror. The thought played over and over in her mind as she gained up every ounce of strength she had. "Robin needs me! I'm still needed in the world!" She would go to him or she would die trying!  
  
She felt as ever inch of her body began to shake in pain as her insides began to seep through the gashes that covered her back and arms. She reached out her blood soaked arms as she began her climb once again, but this was different, there was something bigger at the end of the race rather than the finish lane.  
  
**Crashing, covered with debris  
  
Dwelling in my own pity  
  
Cry like I have not  
  
Dig like I had not  
**  
He was there and he needed her and she needed him. Her body slowly but surely felt like it was being turned inside out the higher she climbed. Her fingernails began to pull back as she pressed them up against the stone walls as she continued her struggle. Her brilliant violet eyes began to fill with tears. Pain had come back to haunt her in her darkest hour. But through the pain and tears she pressed on towards the light at the end of the tunnel.  
  
** I start to claw  
  
Gotta get outta here  
  
I've got to, gotta get out  
  
**She had to get out! For him she must get out! She finally felt something she hadn't felt in what seemed like ages. She began to laugh uncontrollably at the memory of one of BeastBoy's antics. She felt Happiness once again. The pain wasn't as great as it was before so the violet-haired girl pressed ever onward determined to reach higher ground.  
  
** I am, I am, I am on a higher ground  
  
You are, You are my cure from the cycle down  
  
**She reached out her bloody fingers as her fingertips touched and danced in the rays of light. She was nearly there. She looked down to see how far she had come which made her Fear appear at thought of how painful the fall might be if she failed. What if she didn't reach the top? What if she couldn't escape? But determination kicked in once again as she settled her gaze forward pursuing something more than this realm of despair, her desperate pursuit for him and him alone.  
  
**Sinking in a sea of self pity  
  
Deception never sold so well  
  
Regret like I have not  
  
Pain like I don't want  
  
I start to claw  
  
Gotta get outta here**  
  
Images of his face, his smile were what kindled her passion to win. Her Bravery had kicked in as she felt the rays of light wash over her face. She was almost there, A bit longer now and she could hold him in her arms, a little longer and she could dry his tears while she cried her own.  
  
** I've got to, gotta get out  
  
I am, I am, I am on a higher ground  
  
You are, You are my cure from the cycle down  
  
**She held out her hand as it punctured to through the ceiling and time and space itself. The portal once again reopened. She felt as her a hand reach for hers to help pull her up as she began to cross over into the realm of reality. She looked into face of her savior, she looked into the beautiful magenta eyes of Love. Love had pulled her through and it was Love who saved her from herself.  
  
**I'm so cold and I wonder  
  
How'd I make it this long without You  
  
Pull me out, out from under  
  
On the cycle back to You  
**  
Raven awoke naked and cold in the waters surrounding Teen Tower, the salt of the ocean causing her wounds to go in a frenzy of pain as she cried out in anguish. Her gaze continuing upward as she saw the one and only place she considered her home, beautifully lit and just a few feet away was Titan Tower.  
  
**I am, I am, I am on a higher ground  
  
You are, You are my cure from the cycle down**

* * *

AN: Ok if you don't get it well her it goes, this is based off the comic and Raven was in a place called Dis, and she was in Nevermore too but more so in Dis. It is a realm of in which you can't get out of because you don't care to get out. You don't care period! So you're free when you start to care about something which in Raven's case was Robin well hope that helps. Please Review! 


	5. All She Wrote

**ALL SHE WROTE...**

Ok well turns out the Mona Lisa I bought off eBay was a fake...who knew right? I'm seriously sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had serious writers block and needed some inspiration so I watched this great movie called "Still Breathing" which is seriously good plus it is set here in my hometown of San Antonio so heck yeah!  
  
Recording comes on over speaker  
  
REMIX! (techno beat kicks in and a mono-tone raven like voice comes in) I do do do... not.not not ...own own own...any any... of the...yeah ... of the characters.  
  
Dedicated to:  
  
Elsa  
  
Nightmare123  
  
Captain Scarlet penguin keeper  
  
Dark Xeno  
  
DarkStormFox  
  
AbsentAngel  
  
You guys are awesome! Anything you write I'll read and I remain your humble and faithful reviewer.  
  
Also to understand this chapter you have to read my poem called "Where do you Hide Your Wings" which I will post here so be warned.  
  
I don't own the song "The Great Façade" by East West nor do I own the song "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls.  
  
Also the lyrics that are in **bold** are in **Robin's P.O.V  
**  
All lyrics in _italics_ are in _Raven's P.O.V_

Ok guys it's the last chapter and I hope you enjoy. For those of you wanting a happy ending well...your kinda sorta not going to get it so be warned. You might need a tissue because it's both sad and happy well it has a suprise ending.

* * *

** "WHERE DO YOU HIDE YOUR WINGS?"  
  
**A hellish cry rang throughout heaven as the newly born child raised out her  
hand.  
  
The archangel looked at her glowing red eyes and with a thunderous voice  
gave out the command,  
  
"This child is a monster and has now place among us!"  
  
Another angel shouted "Cast here into hell, there the monster shall turn to  
ashes and dust!"  
  
The baby cried out as she tried desperately to hold on for dear life.  
  
Unknown to her that her mother was no one other than Satan's beloved wife.  
  
They turned the screaming child onto her belly as they examined her wings  
of black  
  
With one quick motion of the blade they removed them knowing know that she  
could never come back.  
  
The angels gazed at the pale baby knowing what they must do as they  
gathered around.  
  
They would cast her into hell were there awaited her beautiful crown  
  
They dropped the new born baby as it cried through the universe with its  
ear piercing call  
  
Into the arms of her father, of the devil she did fall.  
  
The young child grew older and looked up to the sky  
  
Forever asking herself the unanswerable question of why  
  
The burns hell had left on her skin had now long been gone.  
  
The hurt remained, and the idea of being her father's pawn.  
  
The scars on her back still remained the same throughout these long years  
  
But heaven wouldn't answer her as her prayers fell on death ears  
  
Her memory never proved to fail her as she recalled her life and those  
memories of such things.  
  
She was an angel at one time, an angel who had lost her wings.

* * *

Raven tried to move her bruised and wounded arms but it was no use, she couldn't swim as she tried to block out the unspeakable pain and tried desperately to concentrate on swimming. Her cold body began to feel heavier and heavier the more she tried to keep herself afloat. She watched as the water around her grew higher and higher as her body became weak with hypothermia due to the freezing waters. She began to slow her wild movements desperately trying to keep her head above water. She began to sink further and further down into the icy depths that she was sure would be her final resting place.  
  
The light of Titan Tower shimmered down into the darkness that she was now in. it was as if she had left one prison to only enter another. Unlike the other cage however she knew this was reality and she was about to die and she wouldn't reawaken tomorrow as she had the past few weeks.  
  
Her body gave way to the cold as her muscle began to relax and heartbeat began to slow. The young girl's brain felt like it was going to explode at any moment. Her life didn't flash before her as it had always done for her brain was too tired for such a thing. Instead she tried to think of the only thing she could think of that truly did matter to her. "Robin" was her final thought as she became unconscious, her body beginning to sink further and further into her icy grave.  
  
The sound of her heartbeat began to slow into a steady pace; it was too late for her now as she heard her final heartbeat echo in her mind. A celestial glow appeared around her naked figure as her body slowly flew up as if pushed by an unknown force.  
  
The unconscious girl hovered hundreds of feet above the water as the celestial glow entered into her body causing her body to spasm as it did so. Long beautiful black wings tore open through her delicate back as she arched upward in pain as the celestial presence continued to surround her and take over.  
  
Raven looked at the beautiful white figure who had invaded her mind. His brightness burned her eyes the more she looked at him.  
  
"Raven Roth it is time to go home, you have redeemed yourself" the blaring voice shouted in her mind. Raven's mind then replied back to the force.  
  
"I am grateful to you archangel but I do not wish to return yet" she replied as the darkness inside her tried to combat with the force causing her mind and body to cringe in pain.  
  
"Very well but let it be warned unto thee that if ye do not accept this offer thou shall never be able to return into heaven and ye shall be cursed for all eternity" the heavenly voice replied to the girl.  
  
The young gothic girl was taken back by his words. Her mind then turned to the boy she longed to see and touch. Was he worth her redemption? The images of what he had become filled her mind and at that moment she came to her final decision.  
  
"There is one here on earth who needs me and I in return need him" she replied to the archangel who looked on her with sympathy as he began to leave her body. Before it seemed Raven was all too quick to leave in order to save the one's she loved perhaps staying to save the one whom she loved the most would be the harder of the two. The celestial glow surrounded her once more as the light became blinding.  
  
Her only thought was of him waiting for her as he had been in her dream. The celestial body left her as she collapsed on the black carpet of her bedroom, a pool of her own blood surrounding her as the wounds had opened on impact. Her beautiful raven colored wings covering her nakedness as she gasped in pain as she began to pick herself up from the ground.  
  
She gathered up her strength as she saw him only a few feet away on the bed. She walked over to him letting her battered and bruised fingertips run and play in his gorgeous black strands of silk. She let her hands run along and trace his handsome face trying to remember every bit by heart knowing in the back of her mind that this would the last time she would see him.  
  
Her violet eyes widened in shock and sympathy as she turned her gaze to the tear stained pillow case. "Why were you crying? Little Robin tell me why your sad" she whispered as continued to run her fingers through his hair trying to comfort the man who was still a sad child in many ways.  
  
_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
_  
The young man turned on his side, the tears blurred his vision as he thought he saw a beautiful glowing angel hovering over him. He blinked the tears out of his eyes not believing what he was gazing upon. There she was, his long lost bird, his beautiful angel had returned to him just as he had prayed she would.  
  
"Raven?" he whispered fearing that the slightest disturbance might scare the frightened and wounded bird away. His eyes began to brim over with tears again as he reached out a quivering hand and touched the cold bare skin of her pale stomach. The feeling of immense joy filling his mind, this was real this time. She was actually here.  
  
"I'm here you needn't be sad any longer my friend" she bent down to come eye level with him. His hands cupping her face as he cried in joy, she watched as the crystal liquid covered his beautiful face as she gazed into his intoxicating amber eyes that held such pain.  
  
She took one of her hands as it delicately wiped away the tears and sadness that had plagued the one she loved for so long. It finally hit her... she loved him more than life itself, she loved him like no one other and that revelation scared her.  
  
He got out of bed as he fell into her arms as both knelt on the floor in their tight embrace neither wanting to let the other go even though they knew they had to at one point or the other. Every curve of her body pressing onto his, both of them just satisfied with one another's presence.  
  
The large black wings covered them trying to shield them from the problems to come trying to keep them locked in this moment as long as they could but the young leader hadn't noticed as he pulled the violet haired girl closer into their embrace. He sobbed into her violet hair as she tried to sooth him. It pained her to see him like this and so she used her empathetic powers to relieve his emotional pain by causing it to form into her physical pain.  
  
The young leader ceased his crying as he felt a sudden peace wash over him. His hand grazed up her bare back as his fingers became coated with a wet substance. He heard the gothic girl scream out in pain as he pulled his hand back as he examined the substance. The moonlight hitting his calloused hands to reveal his hands were covered in the red color of blood.  
  
He gasped in horror as he tried to yell for the others but he felt a small delicate hand cover his mouth as he saw the pale girl look into his eyes. "Leave it be Robin...I wish the others not see me, let them have their rest. I have you to look after me don't I? "she said in a calm and soothing voice as her face writhed in pain.  
  
_And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
_ _I just want you to know who I am  
_  
The young boy looked at his angel as he held her in his arms for the first and probably last time. "Raven you need immediate medical treatment maybe if we take the T-Car we could get to the hospital in..." his words were cut short as the violet haired girl slowly lifted herself and stood to face a hole in the wall that they had converted into a window for her a few years back.  
  
"I have no need for such things" she said in her monotone voice as her wings swept about her forming a boundary between the two of them. "Put up your defense Raven you can't let yourself love him besides it's just tonight tomorrow you'll be..." her thoughts were cut short by the sound of his agitated voice. She on the other hand still continued to stare out the window into the night sky.  
  
"Raven don't be stubborn you know you need..." he was startled by her abrupt turn as she stood only a few inches away from his face. "Why do you care?" it came out as both a genuine and hurtful question.  
  
Raven gazed into his eyes searching for an answer as he tried to keep the three words he longed to say in the back of his throat. God he hated her! Even after whatever it was she had gone through she still remained so damned introverted.  
  
"Because I'm your leader that's why! I'm also your friend if you can remember that! I care for your well being is that such a freaking crime!" He wanted to say more but feared what might happen if he did let out all his emotions at once.  
  
"To care for me is a crime besides you don't care for me at all so what should it matter" The young girl turned her gaze towards the window as if she hadn't heard him. She knew he was lying particularly because he was so bad at it. She on the other hand could lie without a second thought it seemed. It was a defense mechanism she had developed much like her emotionless mask.  
  
She felt his emotional pain shoot through the roof as the pain it caused her made her quickly turn around to see the most haunting sight she had ever seen. She saw Robin on his knees with his sleeves rolled back as he gazed blankly at her. His beautifully sculpted arms were covered in scars much like hers. Some of the scars were still trying to heal which meant he had been cutting himself only a few hours before she had found him.  
  
_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
_When everything feels like the movies  
_  
_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
_"God! God Damnit Raven I tried...But you're just too damn stubborn to see and accept the fact that I care about you! Too cold to let anyone in...Here I am Raven...You've won and I've lost. You don't need anyone I get it now" he said in a defeated tone as he held out his hands out to her as if he was a slave in shackles and she his master. He was looking at her with the same look she had all those horrible weeks stuck in that prison. He wanted to be free, free of his love for her, free of this feeling of sadness and despair. Raven looked down in shock as it hit her. She had caused him to go through pain, the pain he was feeling now, the pain she was feeling physically was caused by her and her alone.  
  
Her bare feet slowly made its way over to the defeated leader as each step caused her pain and joy. She beckoned him to stand with the touch of her hand as he stood towering over her, his eyes both sad and confused as he began to shed tears again. Raven felt something inside of her reawaken as she did the most daring thing she had ever done.  
  
She looked into his pain filled eyes as she pressed her lips to his relishing in this foreign emotion called love. She loved him and that was it nothing else could be said or done to help that. "I'm sorry" she whispered as she began to hover over the ground as the celestial glow took over her body once again as Robin stood speechless. Her wings spread out as far as they could go. She realized that this is where she belonged, she belonged with him. The wings began to fade away leaving her wingless once again. Heaven knew where her heart lay, her heart longed to be with him.  
  
She fell to the ground with a hard thump as the wounds were her wings once were reopened and began pouring out blood. Whatever heavenly spirit that had been inside of her had left, leaving her cold and emotionless once again. The raven-haired boy pulled a silk bed sheet off the bed trying to hide her shame as she fell down and began to shake violently. He let her body rest on his lap as he held and rocked her like a child. Her body was growing extremely cold at an alarming rate but it was soon over and she seemed to be normal but still unconscious.  
  
He picked her up and gently placed her on the bed gasping at the monstrous puddle of blood that surrounded the spot they were at on the floor and the large stain it left on his black jeans.  
  
He sat next to her as he began to try his best to administer first aid to her badly beaten body. He examined her a few times cringing in pain and sympathy each time he find another injury that foretold of some unspeakable torture. He saw the bruises and scars that covered her mangled body as well as the open flesh that were once her fingernails. There seemed to be signs of burning as well. He watched her face twist in pain and caught himself wanting to scream out to help her as she yelled out into the night air in unbelievable pain as she remembered her time in Nevermore.  
  
Raven gasped as she felt her heartbeat reappear once again as the sound of it throbbed in her ears. She reached out and clung to him causing the leader to jump back slightly in surprise. "Please don't leave me!" she whispered in child like fear. Her ice cold breathe grazing his ear as he stroked her silken head. "I promise never to leave you" he said as he looked into her fear ridden face causing her to do something that the young man thought was impossible for her. She looked at him with a peace that was indescribable and upon her face was a small but noticeable smile. Raven could smile, Raven could cry out in pain, she could kiss, she was human just like him.  
  
** Lost among the rind, the wastes of space  
The ones we hold so high...  
Something's different here, maybe the air  
Maybe a different look, a smile**  
  
Raven finally realized what she was doing. She was actually showing her true self and that was disastrous. She felt a cool breeze dance upon her cold flesh as realization hit her, she was naked! She wrapped the blanket around her tighter as she jumped off the bed and fell to the ground by the window. Her mind telling her feet to keep going and to get away as fast as she could, her heart on the other hand told her to stay just as she was and that this was were she belonged.  
  
Her body ached not because of the antiseptic that was cleansing her wounds but the thought of living without him, "Stay Away" she hissed as she covered herself in a cloud of black energy trying to make herself untouchable. He can't see me like this! She thought to herself trying to hide her emotional and physical shame.  
  
She was lying to herself again and she knew it. If there was anyone in this forsaken world worth revealing herself to it was him. She longed to keep hidden but at that same time desperately longed to show him who she truly was and not her great façade but that was impossible.  
  
_And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
_  
"Raven I need you too damn much to leave you" he said as he moved closer to her as she started yelling something in some foreign language. She began to rock back and forth trying to gain composure over her raging emotions.  
  
"Get back!" she growled as black energy slammed the handsome man into the wall but even that couldn't stop him as he got up again and tried to reach out to the lost girl once again.  
  
"Raven please let me in just this once!" he pleaded as his arms reached out and punctured the black energy causing him to convulse as a shock wave went through his body. Robin was determined to win this round no matter what the cost was, if he had to die so be it. He was determined not to lose her again.  
  
His body was going into shock but it didn't matter now, her reached out his arm as he pulled the violet haired girl into a tight embrace, her back pressing into his chest. He began to lay soft kisses on her head as pulled her body closer to him to try to calm her down. The black energy subsided as she stood there in the deafening silence as her screaming was replaced by tears. She was silently broken  
  
"How will I know that you will never leave me?" she muttered as she tried to pull herself closer into his warm arms and out of this cold place she called life. In his arms there was a safety she had never known. In this bond that these two shared there was a deepening friendship and understanding and somewhere in her cold dead heart there was love.  
  
"Because you were made for me and I was made for you, I can't live this life without you by my side" he said as she turned to face him. Her intoxicating eyes engulfing every part of his mind and thoughts. He wished he could capture that look and freeze it in time and look back to it when he needed. How he envied artist and their ability to capture such beauty as this.  
  
** ...Your eyes are so...  
  
Heard this once before, one who shined  
  
Against a cold embrace  
  
**He looked down at what he thought was the most breath taking sight he had ever seen. There she was, Raven, the silent gothic girl, the princess of hell, the half demon, and she had no barriers between them, she was there mentally, emotionally and physically naked and vulnerable and she was absolutely beautiful.  
  
**Peel away the lies, the great façade left with nothing more... than you  
  
**She turned trying to hide her herself from his gaze "Love... I'm not capable of such emotion, but why would anyone love me? Why would anyone want ME?" she said slowly. He hated that attitude of hers, she was amazing and still she thought so little of herself. He let his hand travel up and down her spine as the bed sheet slightly fell exposing her bare and badly scarred back.  
  
"Heaven doesn't want me, Hell doesn't want me" she said as she remembered in great detail her troubled past. He looked at the scars that had once been her wings. They were two long white scars on her shoulder blades, two reminders that he had failed her again. His masculine fingers grazed over them as he began to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I want you" he reassured her as he pushed her hair back to reveal how long the scar had really been.  
  
"My beautiful angel...Where do you hide your wings?" he said in a reassuring voice as he pulled her closer.  
  
** Where, Where do you hide your wings?  
  
Tell me...  
  
Where, Where do you hide your wings?  
  
Show me...  
**  
This was too perfect to be real, this moment too serene but it was real wasn't it? He smelt her hair; he let his lips graze her neck as he held her. He gently lifted her arms so they were spread out as he did the same as her arms rested on his. They were two flightless birds spreading out their wings.  
  
"Fly away from your past little bird and head towards the horizon" he whispered as he remembered the caged bird that was painted on the wall. He led her to the other side of the room as he gently laid her on her stomach as he sat next to her continuing to try to mend her broken body.  
  
Raven felt his hands on her back and the feeling was comforting to her after all that the girl had been through. Her body mind and spirit were at ease with him near "THIS is heaven" she thought to herself only to bring herself more sadness. She knew it was inevitable tomorrow she would...well she might as well tell him before it was too late. He gently got into the covers next to her as she edged closer to him, her head still facing the other side of the room.  
  
"There is something I must tell you... In my journey throughout this wretched place I call my life I developed this sort of philosophy that Love does not exist and throughout my life I tried desperately to prove my idea in order to rationalize the fact that I just wasn't meant to be loved and I never believed otherwise." she stated as she felt the tears begin to form in her eyes as she felt him slowly pull away.  
  
Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing. It pained him to see her like this. The dark room suddenly felt ice cold as this awkward presence filled the room. He saw the city lights dance upon the walls but still it couldn't warm their cold hearts. He gazed at the mirror that was ahead of him as it reflected back the image of him and his beloved. A heartwarming and yet haunting sight to behold.  
  
He squinted at the thing trying to make out her face, the face that continued to try to hide from him. He looked closer as crystal droplets began to cascade down her pale cheeks. Apparently it pained her as well. He held her cold body close to his. It was like hugging a corpse, a corpse that desperately wanted to live.  
  
** Lost inside this noise, so cold  
Every light is listening.  
Open up you mouth, speak in truth.  
Don't let it all, slip away  
The mirror it never lies, so know.  
Blinded...we all become dead...  
**  
Robin held her closer hoping to bring warmth to the dead girl. Raven had to tell him not just for her sake but for his. Her body slowly turned as she looked to him for probably the last time, his amber eyes burning into her soul." At least that is what I tried to believe until I met you and then it just...what I'm trying to say is..." her words were cut short by his lips pressing onto hers.  
  
She relished and pained in the feeling. She loved him so damned much it hurt to lose him. Her mind was at ease for the first time as well as her soul. She had done what she needed. She felt her lips slowly leave his. "I know what your going to say...I already know and I love you too" the young leader felt relieved to finally tell her what he had longed to tell her for the past five years.  
  
His mind and heart were at ease now as he felt his eyes slowly begin to fall as he let his body succumb to the peaceful feeling. The young boy slowly but surely returned to the place he hadn't visited in what seemed to be an eternity. He returned to the land of dreams knowing that he loved her and she in return loved him.  
  
**Where, Where do you hide your wings?  
  
Tell me...  
  
Where, Where do you hide your wings?  
  
Show me...  
**  
Raven slowly raised herself up to gaze at his beautiful sleeping figure for one last time. With tears streaming down her face she gently brought her lips to his as she planted one last feathery kiss. "I Love you" she whispered in his ear causing the sleeping man to smile unsure if he had actually had her or not.  
  
Slowly she lifted herself up off the bed as she stood once again bare to the world. She looked to the horizon as the orange suns rays of the coming dawn danced upon her skin as her body began to glow in a beautiful golden color. "Archangel! I've done what I needed" she proclaimed to the morning light as the light that had surrounded her began to shine like a thousand suns, In the blink of an eye she was gone.  
  
Robin slowly awoke to the sound of banging as he recognized the childlike sounding voice of BeastBoy. "Raven open the door" he mumbled as he moved his hand trying to find the girl so he could hit her hoping she would chase away the pest. His hands searched widely as he finally came to the realization that she was gone. "Raven!" he shouted as he jumped out of bed looking for her.  
  
"Robin it's an emergency! We found her!" the childlike voice screamed in pain in between sobs as the young leader rushed to open the door only to find a sobbing Beastboy as he knelt on the ground in tears. "She's dead" was all he could say.  
  
Robins eyes widened in disbelief as he followed the sound of Starfire's wailing. "She can't be dead!" he tried to convince himself over and over as he sprinted to the source of such painful screaming hoping he wouldn't find what the young changeling had informed him of.  
  
He watched as the front door zipped open only to find what he had been dreading all along. There was Cyborg dragging her lifeless body further on land as Starfire sat near her as she began to scream uncontrollably in her sorrow. There she was his beloved, his angel...and she was dead.  
  
"NO!" he screamed out in anguish and disbelief as he rushed to see the body hoping it wasn't her but the more he got closer the more real the scenario became. He looked at the half-human teen as he examined the body trying to determine the cause of his friend's death. "How did she die?" was the only question that seemed to come out of the raven-haired boy as he gazed at the lifeless figure of the girl he loved.  
  
"She drowned...According to my readings she's been dead for more than 24 hours" the young cybernetic teen sighed as he gazed at the emotionless stare of his fearless leader who was now kneeling besides the newly found corpse. "That can't be she was with me last night" he tried to convince himself as he embraced her lifeless body in attempt to bring her back.  
  
"She's not dead! She's not dead!" he growled as he began to sob and scream uncontrollably as he rocked himself back and forth finally letting the corpse fall as he began to thrash and kick violently on the floor. "WHY! WHY! GOD WHY!" Cyborg and Beastboy tried to pin him done as he felt the grief wash over him while Starfire watched in horror.  
  
His body slowly gave way to fatigue as he slowly calmed down. Cyborg and Beastboy reluctantly let him go fearing for their leader's mental stability. He claimed she had came to him the night before but both new that was impossible for she had been dead before then. The three remaining Titans watched in sadness as they witnessed their leader run up the stony cliff and return to Titan Tower.  
  
The handsome leader barged into the empty room trying to find any trace of what had happened last night but nothing could be found. There was no blood, no mess, no single piece of evidence to backup his wild claims. He let his body slowly fall onto her bed hoping to try to make sense of all these things. He spread his arms out as he closed his eyes desperately trying to remember every moment with her when his hand slowly brushed up against something that felt quite familiar.  
  
He slowly turned and sat up as his hands wrapped around the small yet delicate thing. It was a black feather laid on the side of the bed she had slept on. It was a feather much like the ones on her wings. He let his shaking hands gently raise it as he watched the color of the feather change from black to sparkling white.  
  
He watched as a tiny ray of light came from underneath the bed as he let himself kneel down to find that the feather was attached to whatever it was that lay hidden underneath the bed. He slowly reached out his hands to reveal a piece of parchment with gold enscripment. It was only five words but those five words meant the world to him as he read them. "I'll Come Back For You" was all it read. A single tear rolled down his cheek as realized what had happened last night in certain clarity.  
  
His gaze then turned to the unmasked mural that had suddenly appeared before his eyes. Replacing the haunting images that had once been plastered on the canvas there was a parody of one of Leonardo Davinci's famous pieces. There was Raven in her full splendor, white wings and all reaching out her hand to a handsome raven-haired man. It all made sense now.  
  
Robin slowly let himself fall into that sense of peace once more knowing that she was here watching him and knowing the fact that someday she would return to him. He had prayed that the dead could come back and so God had answered sending him a fallen angel. Raven looked down on the beautiful sight she was seeing as she whispered once more to the sleeping man.  
  
_I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
_  
Her ghostly figure hovered down as her spirit flew over him. She gently lowered her self to whisper in his ears the three words that not even death could keep silent, "I Love You" she said knowing that this time he had heard her as he closed his eyes and began to dream once more. She would come back to him sooner or later for a Raven did actually turn out to be a homing pigeon. 

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed the ending cause it took forever and a day to write! ok if you didn't get it here it goes...Raven drowned and the archangel let her have one last night as a mortal before she returned to heaven and at the end she's kind of a ghost or guradian angel so...um yeah hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
